Emerald
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Ryou is a lonely new girl. When she gets the Millennium Ring, her yami, Bakura appears in her life. Plots are set in motion. Yugioh plot. Anzu bashing. Female Ryou x Bakura; other pairings.


Here's a new story. Please enjoy and review.

This is the Yugioh plot but it's centered around Ryou and Bakura mostly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Emerald

Season 1: The Shadow Games Return

Chapter 1: The Millennium Ring

Ryou Bakura was sitting alone in the classroom, reading a book. She sighed.

Here she was, a new girl in Domino High School. She came two weeks ago. So far, she was lonely. With no friends made yet, her father gone constantly, and her mother and sister dead for five years now, little Ryou was all alone.

To rub salt to the wound, she was bullied too.

In this school, Ryou wore a blue skirt that was at her mid-thighs, a white blouse, a pink jacket over it, long white socks, and mary-jane shoes. She looked cute in the uniform. When she first came, everyone thought she was a cute innocent girl. It ended up being something people made fun of. The teachers liked her because she was nice, sweet, polite, and obieniant. It didn't help her situation though.

Ryou was getting into a good part of the story of her book when it was snatched from her grasp. Ryou jumped, looking up to see Tristan and Josephina (Joey) standing in front of her desk with her book in Joey's hand.

"Well, New Girl, I see you're a bookworm," Tristan said.

"Man, you're so weak. You're an pathetic excuse of a woman," Joey said. She, herself, was the boys' uniform of Domino High School. She was quite a tomboy, while Ryou was a lady.

"This book is boring. Why the heck are you reading this?" asked Tristan. The book was Jane Eyre. It was a classic that most girls liked. The class was force to read it for an assignment, and Ryou loved it a lot. She got her own copy. (A/N: I liked it too.)

"I-It's a good book," Ryou told her shyly.

"Come on, it's a snoozer!" Joey exclaimed. She waved it in front of Ryou's face to taunt her with it. Suddenly, the book was taken from her grasp.

"If it's so boring, give it back," said a new voice. Behind the two bullies, holding Ryou's book, was the Egyptian girl, Malik Ishtar. She was a tough but nice girl, who Ryou got along with and was close to becoming friends. Because of her older sister, she had to wear the female uniform, but she only wore the skirt that came to her mid-thighs and the white blouse. She had blonde hair, purple eyes, tan skin, and a great female built.

"M-Miss Ishtar?" Ryou squeaked at the headstrong girl.

Malik walked passed Tristan and Joey and stood in front of Ryou's desk, giving her back her book.

"You two need to seriously stop messing with Ryou. Bullying isn't right," she said.

"Who says we're bullying?" asked Tristan.

"When you see a couple of people mock someone, then you see bullying. Now get out of here!" Malik ordered. The two ran from her fury.

"Wow, Miss Ishtar, they disappeared so quickly just like that," Ryou said, amazed while hugging her book to her chest.

"Nope, I just don't let anyone mess with me. They should be messing with you though. You didn't a thing to them," Malik said, patting her head.

"Ryou, are you all right?" asked another new voice. It came from Yugi Moto. She was a nice, cheerful girl who loves games but has no friends. She was a cutie too. She had tri-color, amethyst eyes, light tan skin, and a small structure. She wore the male uniform.

"I'm fine, Miss Moto. Thank you," Ryou answered politely.

"Seriously, Ryou, you're too polite for your own good," Malik said.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize, silly!"

* * *

School finished. Ryou was leaving the building. She wanted to ask to walk with Malik or Yugi since she was getting along with those two, but she lost sight of them before she could ask. Man, being new is so hard.

"Ryou Bakura," a gruff voice called her. Ryou turned around to face a large body, making her jump.

"H-Hi, Mr. Ushio," she squeaked. It was the hall monitor of the school. The guy seemed like a good person who wanted justice for the school, but she could tell it was just an outside appearance. It wasn't his true nature and it scared her.

"Are you having any problems since you moved here?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"No, nothing at all," she answered quickly.

"I see," Ushio said, going into though for a minute, "Well, if you have trouble, just tell me."

"Thank you." Ryou took off quickly to get away from him.

* * *

"I'm home," Ryou said softly, knowing no one was home to hear her though.

She sighed. She put down her school bag and went to get her mail. There was a package from Egypt! Her father sent her something!

Ryou ran into the living room and open the package. Inside was a gold Egyptian necklace and a letter.

Ryou opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ryou,_

_Everything is going well in Egypt. I hope you are settling well. I miss you. I got you a present from one of the stands I can across._

_It's called the Millennium Ring, one of the seven Millennium Items. It is involved with the game, Duel Monsters, as I am told. It's yours._

_I'll let you know when I'm coming home again, Ryou. This time I hope to stay longer. I miss you so very much. Be a good girl._

_Love, Daddy._

Ryou smiled. It was nice of her father to get her this present. The necklace was a thin gold ring with a triangle inside. The triangle had an Eygptain eye craved in it. The ring itself had five spikes hanging on it. It was hanging on a leather rope. It was pretty cool.

Ryou put it around her neck. She smiled at the present from her father. As she gaze down upon it, it started to glow suddenly.

Ryou's eyes widen, starting to feel scared. What on Earth was happening?

The light was growing brighter and brighter. The light consumed the room, causing Ryou to shut her eyes tightly.

After a few moments, she heard curses, then "Where am I!"

She opened her eyes to see a young man, her age, in her living room with her. She couldn't help but gape at him.

This boy hadn't noticed her yet. He had long white hair like her but shorter, spiking, and had hint of silver in it, his eyes weren't visible yet, his skin was pale like her, and he was oddly wearing jeans and t-shirt.

"Um, hello?" Ryou said, getting his attention.

The boy turned his brown eyes to her. He was shocked when he saw her. What he was seeing was an angel!

He observed Ryou closely, finding that she was innocent verison of himself. She had snow white hair that reached the middle of her back, her doe eyes were beautiful emerald green, her skin was pretty pale, and her female structure looked fragile. He was looking at a true beauty! He noticed that she was wearing the Millennium Ring around her neck.

She... was the one who released him. This angel freed him. Man, the boy remembered he was a criminal where he came from but that was almost all of it. If she was around back then, he would've stolen her and treasured her but never hurt her ever. Even then, he won't hurt a woman or a child. The thought of someone harming this beautiful creature angered him. He felt protective of her.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"Um, h-hi, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm... I honestly don't remember. Who are you, Hikari?"

"Hikari?" Ryou repeated, translating it as 'light' in Japanese, "Uh, my name is Ryou Bakura."

"Ryou, hm? Lovely," the boy commented, making her blush, "Bakura? I guess you can call me that. I like it. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. It's fine. I mean, at least, I have something to call you. So, um, where did you come from anyway?"

"From in there," Bakura answered, pointing to the ring, "I was locked up in there until you put it on. You freed me."

"R-Really? I didn't know. My father just sent it to me as a present," Ryou told him.

"Thank you for it though. It's nice to be out of that darkness, especially if it because of a beautiful young maiden. I am your yami, your darkness, and you are my hikari, my light," Bakura commented, expecting a reaction. He smirked when she blushed beat red, just he had predicted.

"Um, do you have a place to stay? I-I guess you could stay here," Ryou offered.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. She would invite a stranger into her home. She was very kind but naive. He chuckled.

"All right, this world seems different. So, why not stay with my hikari?" Bakura agreed.

"All right then. Um, we need to go shopping for some clothes for you, and would you want to go to my school too?"

"I don't think so, but I would be in the Ring though, so I would always be with you. It can also be my room, since I'm mostly a spirit that can gain a body. As for the clothes, sure," said Bakura.

"Okay."

* * *

"So, this is your school," Bakura said in Ryou's head. He was in the Ring right now as Ryou made it to the school grounds.

"Yeah," Ryou said getting use to the mind link. They could use it whether or not Bakura was in the Ring.

"Hey, Ryou!" Malik called, running towards her.

"Who is she?" asked Bakura.

"Malik Ishtar. She and another girl, Yugi, are the only ones in this school that I could talk to. I think we're close to becoming friends," answered Ryou.

"I see."

Suddenly, Ryou tripped.

"Ryou!" Malik exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl, what's with the new trinket?" asked a different female voice. It was a tall girl wearing the same uniform as her with a great figure, short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Leave her alone, Anzu!" Malik ordered.

"Trinket! I'm living in this trinket, you witch," Bakura yelled in her head, "Who is this _thing_, Ryou?"

"Anzu, the most beautiful and popular girl in school. I think she has a bad personality though. She's been mean to me since I got here," Ryou told him, watching Malik and Anzu go at it.

"Your school called that beautiful? She's hideous!" Bakura said.

"All the guys want to ask her out."

"They're idiots then. Hang on, I'm coming out."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I think I can show her that not everyone is into her."

Bakura came out of the Ring in a solid form unnoticed. He helped Ryou up. Then he caught the other two girls attention. Malik raised an eyebrow, wondering where he came from all of the sudden and what he relation to Ryou was. Anzu had hearts in her eyes, finding him handsome.

Anzu jumped at Bakura, hugging his arm!

"Hi! I'm Anzu. Who are you?" she asked.

"Bakura," all he answered as he shoved her off of him and return his attention to Ryou and now also Malik.

"You two better get to class. See ya' at home, Ryou," Bakura said, leaving and ignoring Anzu's calls to come back to talk to her. When he disappeared around the corner, he vanished back into the Ring and Ryou's mind.

As Malik and Ryou left to get to class, they watched Anzu's shocked face. She seemed to have been never turned down by a boy before. Bakura laughed about that.

"That's a cool necklace, Ryou," Malik said.

Ryou felt that Bakura wasn't offended like he was with Anzu. He seemed happy that she thought the Millennium Ring was cool.

After Ryou told Malik about Bakura without telling her that he is really the spirit of the Millennium Ring, he 'met' Yugi. He had to admit that he liked both Malik and Yugi. They had the same light and purity that Ryou had but different. Malik had a fiery, dominating light; Yugi had a small but bright, cute light; and Ryou had a soft, gentle, and lovely light.

Soon, school was over again to Bakura's relief. He found school boring, and he wander how could Ryou stand go to it so often.

Ryou was leaving when she was once stopped by Ushio. She whimpered when he asked to speak alone with her.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked concern.

"It's Ushio. He's a bully, and I... really don't like how he looks at me," Ryou answered.

Bakura became worried. He saw the big guy through her eyes. He saw the look she was talking about. It was the look of greed and... lust.

Ushio stopped where no one is around and turned to Ryou.

"So, Ryou, I have an offer for you," he said.

"W-What would that be?" she asked. She didn't like this at all. Her body began to shake lightly from what she was feeling.

"We will get together, so I can keep those bullies away. The payment of this protection will two thousand dollars," Ushio said, making it sound like an order than a suggestion.

Ryou's eyes widen. She had to pay for a relationship and protection she didn't want at such a high price.

Bakura growled. He didn't like this.

"N-N-No, thank you, Mr. Ushio," Ryou said, starting to walk away. Ushio grabbed her wrist and punched her across the cheek. Ryou flew from the blow, and her head hit the wall, knocking her out.

Ushio was satisfied with the pretty girl unconscious. He reached to grab her wrist when the Millennium Ring started to glow.

"Don't touch her," Bakura ordered as he appeared. Ushio jumped away when he saw him.

Bakura turned away from the big bully to tend to Ryou. He found that she had only just bump her a little. Nothing bad. He place her school bag under head and laid her to a better, more comfortable position.

"And who are you?" Ushio asked.

"It's time for your punishment. I won't stay for someone to hurt my hikari. It's time for the game of darkness," Bakura ignored his question.

Then with just Bakura and Ushio, the scenery change to where they were tied to their waists by a rope hanging from the side of a tall building with a single neat line of cards.

"Now, the game shall begin. Each turn we pick up a card. We climbed whatever number it is. Jacks are elevent, queens are twelve, kings are thirteen, and a joker is a miss turn. Whoever reaches the top first wins. If you win, Ushio, you will be left alone with the two thousand dollars (the prize at the top) you tried to rob from my friend. If you lose, you will receive the consence for laying a hand on Ryou," Bakura said.

"If I win, I get Ryou and the money," corrected Ushio.

"Fine," Bakura said through his teeth, not wanting Ryou involve with the sakes of this shadow game, "Still, you're only making yourself look bad in this game. You will pay for your greed and lust. No ones hurts Ryou. No one will with me around."

Then the game began. Bakura ascended the tower effortlessly. Ushio was losing. At the last, Bakura got an ace for his last step to the top and Ushio got a joker.

"Who cares about this supid game? I'm taking the money and Ryou, and I'm going beat the life out of you and her too to get her to submit to me," the bully said, climbing up the tower.

"You're going against the rules. That was predictable. It's bad break the rules or cheat in a game of darkness," Bakura told him, dodging a swing from the larger teen.

Bakura was now falling. Ushio torn the rope that would save him. The smaller boy didn't faze as he grabbed the side of the building with his skills. He watched as Ushio slipped off the tower into the water and swallowed by monsters.

Then, they were all back in behind the school. Ushio was whimpering in fear from the shadow game. He would be out of it in a few days. Ryou was laying on the ground, unconscious. Bakura used his shadow magic to heal the bruise from when Ushio punched her.

Bakura picked up Ryou bridal style, leaving Ushio where he was, and left. He knew Ryou will be okay in the morning. This girl will be safe from now on.

This girl was his light, his angel, his savior. He will now become her protector.

* * *

Preview: A convict is out of prison. It's a battle against with a surprise in store.


End file.
